


The Rest of My Life

by Iki_victuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pneumonia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_victuri/pseuds/Iki_victuri
Summary: “Hello is this a Mr. Nikiforov?” a voice called out from the other end of the line.“Yes, how can I help you?” Victor said a bit annoyed.“This is Regional Clinical Hospital, we have a patient here by the name Yuuri Katsuki. He appears to have a severe case of pneumonia. We suggest you get here as quickly as possible.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize to whoever is reading this.
> 
> This was a request from my good friend Bel! I hope you like it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @iki-victuri
> 
> Also 708 is a homage to Anna Green and The Heart Rate of a Mouse is case that number sounds familiar.

“Alright, I'm leaving for the rink.” Victor sat gingerly on the edge of the bed he shared with his fiance. “Do you want me to get you anything on the way back?” He lifted the back of his hand and placed it on Yuuri’s damp forehead while Yuuri pulled a weak smile. 

“Don’t worry I'm going to be fine,” Yuuri said faintly gazing up at his lover. 

“You’ve been really sick for days, I still say we should take you to a Doctor.” Victor worried.

“It’s just the flu Victor really I'm fine.” 

Victor was unimpressed. “Alright, but if you aren’t feeling better we’re taking you to the doctor tomorrow.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Fine. Have a good day.” 

“You too. If you need anything don’t you dare hesitate to call me.” 

“Mhmm” Yuuri rolled into the bedsheets and closed his eyes. Almost instantaneously his chest settled into a rhythm indicating he was asleep. Victor paused to watch for a couple of seconds. Yuuri was beautiful even when he was sweating from a fever with red eyes. He hesitated at the door, it felt wrong to leave Yuuri while he was like this but Yuuri had insisted he go. He always refuses to accept help from anyone even in the smallest of ways, even from Victor. Overtime Yuuri had started to come to rely on him more and more but some days -days like today- Victor was reminded how guarded Yuuri really was. He knew that he had to have patience and in time Yuuri would come around. He always does, it just takes time. Still, worry plagued his thoughts as the doors to the St. Petersburg ice house opened allowing him to step inside and hear the din of conversation amidst his fellow skaters. He quickly laced his skates and prepared to take to the ice.

After a couple hours, he took a quick break to rehydrate. As he was finishing his water his phone rang the screen read “unknown number,” he answered it without thinking.  
“Hello is this a Mr. Nikiforov?” a voice called out from the other end of the line.  
“Yes, how can I help you?” Victor said a bit annoyed.

“This is Regional Clinical Hospital, we have a patient here by the name Yuuri Katsuki. He appears to have a severe case of pneumonia. We suggest you get here as quickly as possible.” Victor’s mind went blank. In a panic he raced out of the ice house without bothering to take off his skates, his mind cleared while he was in the cab and he managed to change back into his shoes.

Soon he arrived at the Hospital and he ran frantic stumbling towards the front desk. “I’m here to see Yuuri Katsuki where is he is he alright?” The receptionist didn’t acknowledge Victor’s terror and calmly looked him up in the hospital’s computer system. 

“Yuuri Katsuki. He’s in intensive care room 708. It’s on the seventh floor-” Too late Victor was already sprinting down the hall with no direction in pure desperation to get to Yuuri. Luckily Victor was able to locate Yuuri’s room quickly and managed not to get lost. There he was. Yuuri. His Yuuri. Unconscious on a hospital bed with tubes connected all over his body and a mask on his face. The machine beside him beeped steadily indicating that his heart was beating. 80 beats per minute. Good. He forced himself to calm and walked into the room where a nurse was changing his IV. 

“What happened.” He asked her, voice shaking.

“He developed a case of severe pneumonia from his flu.” She paused and a sad looked passed over her face, “the doctor will be back in a minute he can explain further.” She left the room leaving Victor, Yuuri, and the many machines attached to him alone in the room.

Victor pulled an armchair to the side of Yuuri’s bed and grabbed his hand “I’m so sorry Yuuri, how could I let this happen?” he said against his lover’s knuckles before planting a gentle kiss. He sat there like that for a long time unmoving Yuuri’s hand gingerly held in his. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” A man spoke gently walking into the room hands inside of lab coat pockets. Victor just nodded feeling numb from distress and shock. “I’m Dr. Pavlovich I’ve been treating Mr. Katsuki.” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand and walked to the Doctor and politely shook his hand. 

“What happened how is he?” 

Dr. Pavlovich gestured to a chair “You’ll want to sit down.” Victor did. “He’s in very serious condition. He can’t breathe on his own and there is a large amount of fluid in his lungs. We have him on anti-virals but they don’t seem to be helping. I’m sorry sir, but there’s a large chance he won’t make it.” 

“How large?” Victor heard his voice before he realized he’d been speaking. 

“Around 80%.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Victor heard his footsteps recede from the room as Victor resumed his one-man vigil. A steady stream of tears fell from his eyes and fell on top of Yuuri’s limp hand. Hours passed. Nurses and Doctor’s came in and out, they talked to Victor but he didn’t register anything they were saying, they were just blurred faces as silent tears fell down Victor’s face leaving ugly red lines. 

After sitting frozen at Yuuri’s side for a few hours Victor finally felt Yuuri begin to stir. “Yuuri? Are you alright? NURSE!” He shouted as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Victor?” He said in a weak voice. “Where am I?” An instant later a look of remembrance washed over his face. 

“Don’t talk. You're still having difficulty breathing.” Victor said tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hand slightly. 

“He’s right don’t talk unless it’s absolutely necessary.” The Nurse said as she jogged into the room. Yuuri’s Doctor on her heels. 

He walked in and went to examine Yuuri. He asked him questions about how he was feelings and had him do some small exercises to test his oxygen circulation. After a few minutes, he straightened up and addressed Yuuri. “You’re doing a bit better than we first thought, but your condition is serious and your chances of survival at this point are small. I’m very sorry.” 

Victor spent the next hour talking to Yuuri trying to cheer him up. Yuuri couldn’t seem to process what the Doctor had told him and just sat in a state of shock. Sometimes Victor would say something silly and Yuuri would laugh and although it’d send him into a monstrous coughing fit that had the nurses running in, Victor couldn’t help but marvel at its beauty. Victor was going to miss it. After this happened several times, the nurses told Victor he had to leave and stop upsetting Yuuri that he could come back in a few hours. 

“Victor wait.” A strained voice came from behind him while Victor obediently walked out of the room. 

“Shh Yuuri don’t speak.” He turned around and walked back up to his soulmate.

“No Victor, I need to say this.” Victor’s heart launched itself into his throat. Yuuri was trying to say goodbye. Victor didn’t think he’d be able to cope with that.

“It’s alright Yuuri i’ll be back soon.” He said still at Yuuri’s side.

“Victor you heard what the Doctor said. I need to say this.” Victor swallowed a sob and nodded taking Yuuri’s hand. 

“Victor. I’ve looked up to you ever since I can remember, I thank god every day for having you in my life. I love you so much and even though it was short, I'm grateful to have spent the rest of my life with you. I’m so sorry to be leaving you-”

“Don’t talk like that Yuuri you’re going to be fine.” Tear drops fell onto their joined hands and Yuuri managed a sad smile.

“You heard what he said. Don’t make this harder Victor.” He nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. “Call my family after I’- and Phichit. Tell them I love them and I wished I could see them again.” 

“Yuuri please”

“Victor I want you to make me a promise. Promise me that you’ll be happy again? You were happy before you met me. Please be happy after i’m gone.” 

“I-”

“But please don’t forget me.”

“I will always love you no matter what. No matter if you are alive no matter where you are I will always belong to you.” Victor said struggling to understand what Yuuri was trying to say to him.

“Don’t say that Victor. You will find someone else to love. You will be happy and I will just be a memory, that’s okay just, don’t let it be a bad one.”

“Yuuri, how can you be so selfish? It was always you! It was only ever you! It will always be you! Don’t sit there and say that I will find someone else because I won’t.” Yuuri looked taken aback by Victor’s words but quickly collected himself.

“You say that now bu-”

“I’m telling you Yuuri I won’t. I will never forget you I will never stop loving you. I could never move on from you. How can you not see that by now?” Victor exploded he just couldn’t believe that Yuuri would say that to him. 

A pregnant moment passed before Yuuri responded. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter how short it is.” Victor smiled and kissed his hand again. Yuuri’s nurse gave Victor and amazingly annoyed and stern face.

“Mr. Nikiforov I request that you leave in order to lengthen that time. But, if you insist on staying I must ask you to be quiet and not to disturb him. Victor regarded her silently and moved back to Yuuri’s bedside. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

True to his word Victor stayed the night in the hospital with Yuuri and he had no intention of leaving until Yuuri was leaving with him, healthy and alive. He didn’t sleep very much though he was too worried too anxious. A life without Yuuri was something he couldn’t even imagine, nor did he want to. They were supposed to live out their lives together, they were going to raise an army of poodles. They were going to be together. They were going to be happy. In the early morning, he had an idea. 

As Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open that morning Victor was immediately at his side. “Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?” Yuuri smiled and turned his head to face him.

“Not really. Did you?”

“Not a wink.” Yuuri stared at the ceiling a storm in his eyes. His thoughts seemed to be consuming him.

“Yuuri.” his true loved looks at him eyes wide at the tone in Victor’s voice. “Let’s get married.”

“Now? You want to get married now?”

“Yes.” For the first time since Victor arrived at the hospital, Yuuri truly smiled. “Okay.” 

“I’ll call a minister,” Victor said walking towards the door, there was much to do after all. He had to organize the most beautiful wedding ever for his Yuuri and he didn’t have much time to do it. “And Yuuri. This doesn’t mean I'm giving up on you.” The words tumbled off of his tongue and as he sped from the room his final thought was this “I will always stay by you.” Then off he went to fetch the minister, rings, and an obscene amount of flowers. 

 

Victor ran around the hospital as fast as he could. He called flower shops are ordered arrangements sent to Yuuri’s room. He called several ministers and finally was able to coerce one into squeezing them in on short notice due to their tragic circumstances. He even managed to convince the kitchen staff to make them a cake and some katsudon. Victor was always a good charmer, he was charismatic and beautiful so he’d always found it easy to get what he wanted. Two hours after leaving Yuuri’s bedside his phone was dying and he’d done all he could do to make their last minute wedding special. He was so glad he was finally going to be able to marry Yuuri but the situation overwhelmed his glee. He'd always imagined his wedding day would be a happy one Yet, Victor meant what he said, he was not going to give up on Yuuri. The doors of the elevator opened and he walked into Yuuri’s room and once again took up his place at his side. 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long.” he said gently kissing Yuuri’s forehead.

“It’s alright. I assumed you were going to go a bit overboard.” 

“Only the best for you Yuuri.” Yuuri giggled and gazed at Victor longingly. The giggle turned into a laugh. Th0ne the laugh turned into a cough, the cough turned into hacking, then the hacking into wheezing.

“Yuuri? Yuuri are you alright!?” Victor yelled for help and he could hear footsteps bounding towards them. By the time they arrived Yuuri’s wheezing had turned into breathlessness. He kept gasping for air but appeared to not be getting any.

A nurse pushed Victor out of the way as he watched Yuuri lose consciousness. “Yuuri-” He was jostled out of the way by doctor after doctor after nurse. They crowded around Yuuri’s body and attempted to force air into his lungs. Victor’s mind went back to school. How long can people live without oxygen? One minute? Or was it two? How long has it been? How much time is left? He watched helpless at the entrance of the room, he couldn’t even see Yuuri surrounded by so many people. His panic went into overdrive as the steady machine beats were replaced by one long tone. 

 

 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. 

 

 

 

“YUURI!!!” Victor was no longer aware of his own thoughts and actions. He just kept screaming. Yuuri’s name over and over like a mantra, or a plea, or a prayer anything that would save Yuuri. His body rushed towards him and attempted to push aside the people that were crowding around him. “I have to get to Yuuri I have to protect him.” A pair of large men appeared at Victor’s side and grabbed him. Victor kept screaming a horrible broken cry and kicking, punching, anything to get to Yuuri anything. He registered a small prick on his arm and soon began to feel himself lose consciousness. Yuuri’s name never left his mouth. 

Victor’s eyes opened to see himself strapped to a chair in a waiting room. As he woke a woman approached to remove his bindings. Slowly his head cleared and he remembered what had happened. He was frozen in place from grief and shock. 

Yuuri was dead. Hi beautiful smile, his laugh, his eyes, every beautiful thing about him was gone. Forever. Yuuri was dead. The words slowly suck into his head. No matter how bad he wanted to he couldn’t make himself cry. His grief was beyond tears. He couldn’t move or speak, his mind had gone completely blank. He was an empty shell unfeeling and inhuman.

The doctor walked in and regarded Victor. “Ah you’re awake good. I apologize for our rough treatment of you but, you were making a quite a scene and disrupting our medical crew.” Victor stared blankly in front of him not even acknowledging his presence. After a moment of silence he continued, “Your fiance had a bit of a scare but he’s doing much better now. In fact, the fluid in his lungs is showing signs of clearing. With luck, you’ll be able to take him home in a few days.”

Victor took a moment to reboot. 

“He’s alive?” He whispered finally moving his head to take in the man looming over him. 

“Yes, he’s alive. In fact, I believe he’s going to be fine.” Victor was on his feet as soon as he finished. 

“I’m going to go see him.” He stated, sprinting out of the room and towards Yuuri. He entered the room flushed and collapsed at Yuuri’s side who’s heart was beating steadily and was engrossed in a book. “You scared me.” He said. His lover startled and looked up at him.

“I’m alright. The doctor even said I’m going to be fine.” He replied. Victor buried his head in Yuuri’s chest as relieved sobs escaped his own. Loud and ugly sobs that shook both of their bodies “I’m fine Victor it’s going to be fine.” Yuuri cooed while running a comforting hand through Victor’s hair. They stayed in that position until Victor’s sobs stopped. 

“Too bad these beautiful flowers are going to go to waste,” Yuuri said with a grin as Victor straightened and looked at him. 

“I love you Yuuri.”

“I know Victor. I love you too.”

“I managed to charm the kitchen lady into making us katsudon.” Victor said a warm smile in his eyes and across his face.

“You never fail to surprise me. How’d you manage to do that?” Yuuri questioned returning Victor’s smile. Victor just tenderly kissed Yuuri’s lips grateful for the opportunity to do so again. 

“I have my ways. I'll go see if it's ready” Victor said getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. "And Yuuri? Next time you're sick. I'm taking you to the doctor."


End file.
